The Seven
by GabeJackson315
Summary: The World hangs in the balance of chaos and order. When that balance is threatend...... Seven shall answer the call.
1. I Make Jello

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death-Rachel Dare TLO_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters or Jello

* * *

Chapter 1

I Make Jello

That prophecy still scares me after two years. Anyways onto new demigods. About 35 came since the war and most of them are children of minor gods.

" Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth called from the campfire, "Guess who just showed up!"

She was sitting with Thalia and Tyson.

"What are you guys doing here?" I smiled as Tyson gave me a huge hug

"Daddy taught me how to make Peanut Butter cookies and Jello!!!"Tyson yelled

"Not why we're here!!!"Thalia groaned, "We have different things to discuss!"

I raised an eyebrow and listened to Thalia

"The prophecy is about us, Nico and the two Hades twins"

"This is bad!"Annabeth exclaimed as she sat down next to me,"We need to have a plan..."

* * *

I walked away to my cabin with Tyson following, "Can we make Jello??"

I rolled my eyes,"Sure"

Tyson grinned with perfect teeth,"YAY!" He gave me a hug that would have crushed anyone else's bones

I must have looked surprised because he didn't say anything, but got a HUGE bowl out and poured water in. He pulled ten packs of Jello out of his pocket and poured them in.

"YAY !!! It's done!!!!"Tyson yelled,"Can we swim in it?" He asked wide eyed

"Maybe another time.." I said laying down on the bed and closed my eyes

Dreams came to me quickly and I saw Annabeth chained to a wall crying my name as a hand reached out of the pit and grabbed a body, but I couldn't see who it was, and my dream shifted to Nico fighting a monster I had never seen or heard of.

I woke up and banged my head on Annabeths head," Ow!" I yelled

"Sorry, I was coming to wake you up." She looked upset

I was about to yell but I saw her face, " Whats wrong?" Annabeth tried to hold back a sob but couldn't and started to cry

"Thalia.....called me a slut"Annabeth choked out

* * *

See what Percy does when I put next chapter up!

_You know the drill R&R People_

_I know it was short and my first fic_

_Waiting for at least _**15 **_Reviews before I put next chappie up_


	2. Thalia pisses me off

_****_

And the full chapter...finally.

_**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO and if I did the movie cast would be better**_

Chapter 2

Thalia pisses me off.

I tried to comfort Annabeth but she kept crying, "Why the fuck did she say that?"

Annabeth fell asleep,crying, in my arms. I gently laid her down and went to confront the one who was supposedly the culprit.

* * *

I went to the Zeus cabin and yelled as loud as I could, "Thalia get ****

your bitchy ass out here and fight like the man you are!!!"

Thalia came out,her electric spear springing to life ,"What the fuck did you say?"

"You heard me." I said coldly.

She ran at me and tried to hit me and forgot about my dip in the Styx. The look of pure anger on her face was priceless. I slammed the butt of my sword on the back of her head and knocked her out

* * *

I got busted. Mr. D said it wasn't camp spirit to go around starting fights. What the fuck. Why do you care.

Chiron banned me from capture the flag for a week. I stormed out of The Big House and went back to my cabin where Annabeth sat, looking up at me.

"Why did she call you a slut?" I asked.

"I don't know just forget it....I think I should tell you about the prophecy."She said.

I raised an eyebrow and listened.

"Rachel did that creepy thing where she talks like shes a million people...and said:

'_Two children will be born, to a relationship that will become torn._

_Love for the child will save all, or deem Olympus:Doomed to Fall.'_

_I looked at her skeptically...."You're trying to get me to fuck you."_

_Annabeth nodded blushing._

_I thought for a second...."Ah, what the hell."_

* * *

I woke up in the Big House where the wounded slept.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Thalia hit you in your soft spot" Chiron said.

"So I'm not banned from capture the flag?"I asked. Chiron said no and I sighed.

"Its time to consult the oracle about the quest." Mr. D said.

As I walked to the attic, Thalia caught up with me, "I'm sorry about what happened..I shouldn't have called her that. The only reason I did is because we were arguing. I'm sorry."

"S'okay" I replied and we were at the attic.

**A/N:Okay finally I put this chapter up. Now I need a few characters for the story so PM me their name, their god/goddess parent , their hair color and length, what they normally wear and their eye color.**

**Next Chapter up this week I promise. **


End file.
